


A Few Oneshots Because I Couldn't Decide - Chapter 1 - DiamondDove - The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott [Archive of Our Own]

by DiamondDove



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: M/M, fluff?, mainly conversation tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDove/pseuds/DiamondDove
Summary: Gift exchange over on the SINF server! Really couldn't decide what to write... so there's three oneshots here!(I had a few waves of anxiety while I was writing these (for unrelated reasons) but I hope you still like them JK!!)
Relationships: Aten/Quetzalcoatl (Nicholas Flamel), Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)





	A Few Oneshots Because I Couldn't Decide - Chapter 1 - DiamondDove - The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott [Archive of Our Own]

A Few Oneshots Because I Couldn't Decide - Chapter 1 - DiamondDove - The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott [Archive of Our Own]

  * Main Content



#  [Archive of Our Own beta](https://archiveofourown.org/)

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/users/login)

User name or email: 
    
Password:
    

Remember Me 

  * [Forgot password?](https://archiveofourown.org/users/password/new)
  * [Get an Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/invite_requests)



### Site Navigation

  * [Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/fandoms)
    * [All Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media)
    * [Anime & Manga](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Anime%20*a*%20Manga/fandoms)
    * [Books & Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Books%20*a*%20Literature/fandoms)
    * [Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Cartoons%20*a*%20Comics%20*a*%20Graphic%20Novels/fandoms)
    * [Celebrities & Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Celebrities%20*a*%20Real%20People/fandoms)
    * [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Movies/fandoms)
    * [Music & Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Music%20*a*%20Bands/fandoms)
    * [Other Media](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Other%20Media/fandoms)
    * [Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Theater/fandoms)
    * [TV Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/media/TV%20Shows/fandoms)
    * [Video Games](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Video%20Games/fandoms)
    * [Uncategorized Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/media/Uncategorized%20Fandoms/fandoms)
  * [Browse](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/browse)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)
    * [Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/collections)
  * [Search](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/search)
    * [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search)
    * [Bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search)
    * [Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/search)
    * [People](https://archiveofourown.org/people/search)
  * [About](https://archiveofourown.org/menu/about)
    * [About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about)
    * [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts)
    * [FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq)
    * [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines)
    * [Donate or Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)
  * Search Works 

Work Search: tip: words:100




### Actions

  * [Entire Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675728?view_full_work=true)
  * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675728/chapters/70299600#workskin)
  * Chapter Index
    * 1\. Request 2\. Waters of Sudden Calm 3\. So We're Hiking Now 

    * [Full-page index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675728/navigate)
  * [Comments ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=70299342)
  * [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675728/share)
  * Download
    * [AZW3](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/28675728/A%20Few%20Oneshots%20Because%20I.azw3?updated_at=1610323349)
    * [EPUB](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/28675728/A%20Few%20Oneshots%20Because%20I.epub?updated_at=1610323349)
    * [MOBI](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/28675728/A%20Few%20Oneshots%20Because%20I.mobi?updated_at=1610323349)
    * [PDF](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/28675728/A%20Few%20Oneshots%20Because%20I.pdf?updated_at=1610323349)
    * [HTML](https://archiveofourown.org/downloads/28675728/A%20Few%20Oneshots%20Because%20I.html?updated_at=1610323349)



### Work Header

Rating: 
    

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/General%20Audiences/works)


[Archive Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
    

  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)


Category: 
    

  * [M/M](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/M*s*M/works)


Fandom: 
    

  * [The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Secrets%20of%20the%20Immortal%20Nicholas%20Flamel%20-%20Michael%20Scott/works)


Relationship: 
    

  * [Aten/Quetzalcoatl (Nicholas Flamel)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aten*s*Quetzalcoatl%20\(Nicholas%20Flamel\)/works)


Characters: 
    

  * [Aten (Nicholas Flamel)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aten%20\(Nicholas%20Flamel\)/works)
  * [Quetzalcoatl (Nicholas Flamel)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Quetzalcoatl%20\(Nicholas%20Flamel\)/works)
  * [Niccolò Machiavelli (Nicholas Flamel)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Niccol%C3%B2%20Machiavelli%20\(Nicholas%20Flamel\)/works)
  * [Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Henry%20%22Billy%20the%20Kid%22%20McCarty%20\(Nicholas%20Flamel\)/works)


Additional Tags: 
    

  * [fluff?](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/fluff*q*/works)


Language: 
     English 
Stats:
    

Published:
    2021-01-10
Updated:
    2021-01-10
Words:
    3203
Chapters:
    3/?
Comments:
    3
Kudos:
    4
Bookmarks:
    [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675728/bookmarks)
Hits:
    4

##  A Few Oneshots Because I Couldn't Decide 

###  [DiamondDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDove/pseuds/DiamondDove)

### Summary:

> Gift exchange over on the SINF server! Really couldn't decide what to write... so there's three oneshots here!
> 
> (I had a few waves of anxiety while I was writing these (for unrelated reasons) but I hope you still like them JK!!)

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675728/chapters/70299342): Request 

### Chapter Text

“I am beginning to notice something,” Aten said, folding his hands behind his back, turning his head slightly as he looked out over the city. The sun caught the side of his face, and though he already glowed naturally (literally, the Change had caused a faint golden glow to shine out from just beneath Aten’s skin), for a moment it seemed like he was made of gold. Shimmering, just slightly beneath the sunlight.

“And what is that?” Quetzalcoatl shifted slightly as he spoke, looking away from Aten’s face and pretending he hadn’t been staring. The feathers that were more present on his head than actual hair, and ran along the length of his tail shone in the sun.

“No one respects me anymore,” Aten’s voice almost sounded like a growl, and his annoyance was clear.

“Well that’s a lie,” Quetzalcoatl responded, rolling his eyes.

“How so?” Aten asked.

“Of course people respect you, you glorified lamp. You’re no doubt among the best of us,” Quetzalcoatl said.

Aten chuckled lightly. “I know  _ you _ do, feathered brute. I’m talking about everyone else.”

“What about your brother? I don’t keep up on your family drama but it doesn’t seem like he’s been plotting your death lately.”

“He still willingly worked with my mother to try and overthrow me. And he spends most of his days in Isis and Osiris’ Underworld Shadowrealm, and  _ they _ think I’m as ignorant as a child,” Aten said plainly. As if the separation of his family was nothing to worry about. Nope, no chance of assassination there. “He probably thinks I’m an idiot. Such a shame. I would have thought Anubis smart enough not to fall in with whatever crowd Isis and Osiris work with, but he continues to disappoint me.”

“Hm.” Quetzalcoatl searched his mind, running through the list of Elders that currently resided in Egypt. Now that he considered it… Aten was right. Almost all of them had at least said something negative in passing about him. None of them seemed to hold the same respect for him as they had when he ruled over Danu Talis. It looked like he was the only real exception. And there was no way that he would ever lose his respect or adoration for Aten. Not at this point, anyway.

“I think I know how to earn it back, though,” Aten said. 

Quetzalcoatl recognized that tone of voice, he was talking cautiously now. That meant whatever he was about to say… Quetzalcoatl would either really hate it or would reluctantly agree to it. Probably both. It was usually both.

He sighed. “And your idea is…?”

“l simply take over the kingdom.”

Quetzalcoatl laughed, a grating raspy sound, heavily affected by his Change. Surely, this was a joke? Aten had had some pretty, well,  _ adventurous _ ideas in the past, but a takeover of the entire kingdom? That was… well it was just  _ stupid _ .

But Aten didn’t laugh.

Aten just tapped his foot patiently on the ground until Quetzalcoatl’s laughter died down.

Quetzalcoatl cleared his throat. “You… You actually aren’t kidding, are you?”

“No. And I’m telling you, Quetzalcoatl, it  _ will _ work.”

Quetzalcoatl crossed his arms and looked at Aten skeptically, his tail tapping against the ground as he thought. “And you  _ are _ aware that no Elder currently living in this  _ entire _ kingdom is going to just  _ let _ you take over? You’d have the entire pantheon against you”

“I know I can’t make them accept my rule if I do it alone,” Aten said, turning to face Quetzalcoatl, stepping towards him. “But you could help me. I… Together we could do it. We could rule together. He reached out and placed his hands on Quetzalcoatl’s shoulders.“I will not force you to help me, but I am going to try and do this regardless of your decision.”

Quetzalcoatl swallowed hard. Did Aten know? Had he figured it out somehow? He knew he wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions but he thought he’d been doing at least a decent job… 

Aten lifted his hands off Quetzalcoatl’s shoulders, turning away and sighing. “I- I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. I shouldn’t be asking this of you, you have your own life.”

“I didn’t even answer you yet, idiot,” Quetzalcoatl muttered.

“I can read your answer on your face, it’s alright that you don’t want to help, I understand Quetzalcoatl, really, I do” Aten’s words were sincere, and he began to walk away.

Quetzalcoatl let him get about three steps before he reached out and caught his hand. “I was going to say yes, you know. I’m not just going to let you take on the entire kingdom on your own.”

Aten turned his head and smiled, “Well, come on then. I’ll tell you the rest of the plan on the way.”

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * [Next Chapter →](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675728/chapters/70299600#workskin)
  * [Comments (2)](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?chapter_id=70299342)



###  Comments

[MistAndMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistAndMagic), [quetzalaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten), and [hatshepslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatshepslut) as well as 1 guest left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Guest name: 
Guest email: 

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](https://archiveofourown.org/help/html-help.html))

Comment 

10000 characters left

  


### Footer

  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.296.12](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.296.12)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)




End file.
